Imperfections
by The Gone Angel
Summary: We all have them, but we try not to show them. However, Alfred Jones and Arthur Kirkland point out each other's flaws all the time and somehow manage to still be friends...and poor Flying Mint Bunny has to act as a peace-keeper for them (or at least for Arthur, who can actually see and hear her).


_Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia, but I own all of your lives. Did you not know? _

_...Well, now you do._

* * *

The rays of warm sunshine embraced the young man in his unicorn boxers that was sitting on the forest green cushioned chair that was a gift because 'It matches your eyes, dude! And don't ya like old lady gifts like ancient furniture and other shit like that?'

He tilted his head back, uttering a soft sigh as the light caressed his hair and his pale face. Absentmindedly, he flipped through the pages in his thick novel and ignored the cold cup of tea on the wooden desk nearby.

Today, for once in his life, his weekend would be peaceful. The birds were happily chirping a lovely tune outside in the well-maintained garden (no, he certainly did _not _take care of the garden to please his mum) and his idiotic brothers were all hungover, which meant they were finally _quiet _for once, except for when they were vomiting everywhere or they were groaning for him to get them whatever they pleased; damn them all, he wasn't their bloody slave!

...Maybe it wasn't peaceful, but it was a change from Alfred breaking almost everything in his house or that frog stroking his hair while he was asleep. Honestly, he didn't even know _how _they got in his house!

"I hate them," he said idly, ignoring the hard stare that Flying Mint Bunny gave him when she wanted to say 'you need friends that others can actually _see'. _It seemed like the magical being always understood him without even having to ask what he meant. Why did he need to make new friends when he only wanted the friends he already had?

Ignoring her in favor of his book, he scanned the current page for a place to continue from. He smiled contently, beginning to relax and lose himself in a completely different world...

Until terrible screeching pierced the air. He and Flying Mint Bunny exchanged a look of curiosity and slight fear as the dreadful sound continued down the hallway, nearing his bedroom.

The door to his bedroom jiggled. The loud, maniacal screeching continued as he reached for his plastic wand that was _another_ gift from the American git, who had cheerfully told him that he could finally remove his enormous eyebrows with a spell. He huffed, relishing the memory of Alfred cradling a swollen black eye.

...And then the door was flung open, nearly creating a hole in the wall. Flying Mint Bunny squealed and hid behind him. He too squealed, falling out of his chair (very manly, mind you).

"_And the rocket's red glaaaare, the bombs bursting in aaaair!" _Alfred sung but it sounded more like a dying whale than anything else. He pumped his fist in the air after he finished his attempt to sing the soprano part. He paused, looking at Arthur with confusion. "Whatcha squealing about, dude? Am I starting a fan club or something?"

Arthur eyed him warily, crossing his arms over his bare chest with slight embarrassment that he wasn't dressed properly in front of his 'friend'.

"That was _you_?" he asked, disbelief seeping into his tone of voice.

"You bet!" Alfred exclaimed with an obnoxious laugh. "Wasn't it awesome? I think I might post it on YouTube; I've been working so hard on it..."

Flying Mint Bunny snickered. Arthur glared at her, trying to be a gentleman and refrain from doing so.

"It sounded like the whole universe was choking on helium," Arthur deadpanned, turning a bright shade of scarlet when the words stumbled out of his mouth. He did _not _mean to say that out loud.

Suddenly, a blanket of silence fell upon the three of them.

Instead of looking upset (because _really, _that was an awful thing for him to say and he should really apologize but it was _sososo _true)...

Alfred grinned, plopping down next to him on the floor. His wide, white smile was almost blinding to him. "That's what it's supposed to sound like, Artie! It's the high-pitched part!" he told him as if _he _was the idiotic one.

While Arthur was thoroughly relieved that he didn't seem to be angry at him, he was also very annoyed at the younger boy's obliviousness to how terrible of a singer he was. He didn't want to have to be the one breaking it to him, but he didn't want Alfred receiving many negative YouTube comments. Even _Arthur_ knew that would crush him. It would be best to outright tell him and fix the problem before it grew into some chaotic mess that forced the two of them to watch girly films and eat chocolate ice cream together.

He was snapped out of his worrying thoughts when Alfred ruffled his hair, turning it into a bird's nest. Arthur scowled, throwing all thoughts of being nice to him out the window.

"You have the worst singing voice in the world, you oblivious git," he said bluntly, raising a bushy eyebrow when Alfred's smile faltered a little. "It sounds like a dying whale and I _never_ want you to sing again unless you are on the brink of a painful death and the only thing that saves you is your more-talentless-than-Justin-Bieber singing."

Flying Mint Bunny stopped flying, mainly due to shock.

Alfred gaped at him, utterly speechless until a crestfallen look appeared on his face and he looked away. "I'd like to see you try and sing better than me," he shot back, but Arthur could tell it was one of the weakest retorts he had ever made. _He _was the one who caused him to feel like rubbish.

He opened his mouth to apologize, but the words 'I'm sorry' died on the tip of his tongue. That didn't seem good enough.

_I would have rather said it myself than let you get hurt by a bunch of prats on the Internet, Alfred. I wasn't saying that because I wanted to hurt you, _he thought. But he was too stubborn to say those words that could possibly make him feel better...

Alfred didn't say anything as he stared at the wall, but Arthur could tell that he was starting to fidget.

"Cheer up," he finally said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "We'll find you something that you'll be amazing at..."

Alfred perked up, slowly turning to face him in his shirtless glory (which he just now remembered. _Again). _"What is it?" he inquired cautiously.

"Working at McDonalds," Arthur said cheekily, ducking when Alfred attempted to punch him in the stomach.

"Screw you, Artie," Alfred retorted, but his grin proved that he wasn't angry. "Go put some pants and a shirt on. You look like a guy who stole his younger sister's underwear."

His face felt on fire. "I can like unicorns if I want to, if that's what you're hinting at!"

"Dude, that's so gay...Not gonna lie, since this seemed to be a truth-revealing day."

"Now you're just being childish! That was for your sake!" Arthur blurted out, narrowing his emerald eyes. He turned even redder when Alfred began to laugh.

"My sake? It really hurt to be told that from my friend!"

"Friend? _You_? Yeah, right! I'd rather be friends with that perverted frog than a mindless fool like you!"

"...You don't mean that," Alfred stated quietly. His blue eyes, which were normally as bright as a sunny sky, were dark and sullen. "You've got to be kidding me. Fine. My voice is complete shit. Happy now?"

"Not really," Arthur responded blandly, trying to hide his overwhelming guilt that threatened to spill out of his mouth. "This could have been solved a long time ago if you weren't so stubborn and clueless about it."

"Dammit, Artie!" the American exclaimed, scowling and crossing his arms. Arthur mimicked his actions, despite the childishness of it all.

"You both have imperfections," Flying Mint Bunny squeaked, slowly opening her eyes and fluttering around the two like a worried mother. "But you'll work through them together. _Right, _Arthur?"

"Uh, dude, why is the room suddenly all glittery?" Alfred questioned, confusion evident in his tone.

Arthur snorted. "No reason," he told him, then grinned.

Alfred hesitantly grinned back.

"_Apologize_," Flying Mint Bunny hissed into Arthur's ear...and then glitter mysteriously fell in Arthur's hair.

Alfred burst out into infectious, raucous laughter and Arthur joined in when he saw Flying Mint Bunny throwing a tantrum.

* * *

**A/N: **_This fanfiction will only be updated when I have the inspiration. I will not have a beta for this fanfiction, nor will I try and correct much of it (unless it is major). You may request a certain flaw of theirs for me to write a chapter about._

_I'm sorry if they're OOC. I'm trying to portray Arthur in a slightly more immature way than what most people are used to. I hope this doesn't make anyone upset, and I assure you, I'll rarely write him this way. I just was aiming for a more light, upbeat, humorous fanfiction. _

_Also, I try not to swear as much in my fanfictions. You probably will not see the word 'fuck' or Arthur's usual insults; some of them disgust me and while I can easily read them, I have a hard time typing them out. _


End file.
